1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp device, more particularly to a lamp device including a securing unit for securing a lamp shade to a bulb socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional lamp device 9. The lamp device 9 includes a lamp shade 91 and a bulb socket 92 disposed in the lamp shade 91 for connecting to a light bulb. The lamp shade 91 includes a shade frame 911, a coupler 912 connected to the shade fraise 911, and a shade body 913 covering the shade frame 911. The coupler 912 is for securing the bulb socket 92, and therefore, the coupler 912 must be shaped to fittingly engage the bulb socket 92.
However, both the coupler 912 of the lamp shade 91 and the bulb socket 92 that are commercially available come with a variety of respective size specifications. As a result, when one of the lamp shade 91 and the bulb socket 92 needs to be replaced, the user is limited to employ replacement part having specifications corresponding to the to-be-replaced part. For example, when a replacement lamp shade 91 is found to be unfit for the original bulb socket 92, the result may be an unstable engagement between the lamp shade 91 and the bulb socket 92, or even the need to replace the bulb socket 92 as well.